


Недоверие

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них есть друг к другу вопросы, но найдутся ли ответы? Кое-что о некоторых отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоверие

— Девятнадцатый отряд закончил патрулирование. Ничего подозрительного не обнаружено.  
Спина хокаге не выражала никаких эмоций. Какаши был уверен, что, повернись хокаге лицом, тоже не продемонстрировал бы разнообразия реакций.  
Зато Данзо, который был с хокаге, когда Какаши явился с докладом, не спускал с него внимательного взгляда. И этот взгляд тигра из засады нервировал Какаши.  
Одноглазый, покрытый шрамами. Если сильно не задумываться, могло бы показаться, что у них много общего.  
— Данзо, — вдруг сказал Третий вместо того, чтобы просто отпустить Какаши. — Скажи ему.  
— Ты торопишь события, — покачал головой Данзо, неодобрение ясно сквозило в голосе и во взгляде. — Я хотел дать ему время.  
— Он солдат, а не томная девица.  
— И то верно, — согласился с ним Данзо и снова взглянул на Какаши. Эти двое с легкостью переставали замечать его присутствие, и Какаши уже с тоской начал желать, чтобы его, наконец, отпустили.  
— Я спрошу у тебя два раза, потому что ты, очевидно, не готов, — трость мерно стучала по полу, но сами шаги Данзо были бесшумны. Он обошел Какаши, а тот, следуя уставу, смотрел только перед собой.  
— Ты пойдешь работать в Корень?  
Какаши с удивлением посмотрел на Данзо, забыв про устав и субординацию. Он действительно был не готов и не знал, что ответить, но дело было не только в этом.  
Какаши чувствовал, что не будет знать ответ и через неделю. Этот вопрос вообще был из тех, которые лучше бы никогда не задавались.  
— Можешь идти, Какаши, — сказал хокаге и повернулся. Он улыбался, но эта фальшивая улыбка ничем не помогала.  
«Мне жаль, и я бы хотел тебе помочь, но не могу, — говорила она. — Справляйся сам».  
Какаши молча поклонился и исчез.  
Он не маленький, он справится, и у него будет ответ.

Он стал натыкаться на Данзо гораздо чаще, а может, просто стал обращать больше внимания на случайные встречи.  
В любом случае Какаши не мог полностью игнорировать прожигающие насквозь взгляды, которые обостряли его чувство опасности. Оно заставляло его чувствовать себя в родной деревне как на поле боя.  
Тигр ходил совсем рядом и откровенно забавлялся, никак не нападая.

— Ты так похож на своего отца, — сказал Данзо, когда заговорил с Какаши в следующий раз.  
Хокаге отсутствовал в деревне, отправившись на плановую встречу с дайме, и задания временно раздавал Данзо. Какаши не мог не заметить, как комфортно Данзо чувствовал себя в кресле и кабинете, принадлежавших не ему.  
Нет, этот человек ему решительно не нравился, но у шиноби не было права подчиняться эмоциям.  
— Но ты более уникальный, Какаши Хатаке. Редкий драгоценный камень, таких теперь осталось только два во всем мире.  
Не сразу Какаши понял, о чем он, а когда до него дошло, он нахмурился.  
Получается, вот зачем Данзо хотел его в Корне. Конечно, Какаши был не прочь узнать, попал бы он в число избранных, если бы у него не было шарингана. В число замеченных Данзо.  
Что раздражало Какаши больше всего — он так и не решил, какой бы вариант предпочел.

В жизни каждого шиноби наступают моменты, когда приходится просыпаться на больничной койке. В жизни Какаши они случались чаще, потому что использование чуждого организму элемента — шарингана — быстро выматывало, и Какаши так и не смог найти границу, когда простая усталость превращалась в истощение.  
И хотя больница была привычным местом, однако Какаши вовсе не привык приходить в себя под пристальным взглядом одного из старейшин.  
— Думал, вам уже доложили детали, — покосившись на Данзо, пробормотал Какаши, уверенный в том, что тот пришел к нему ради отчета.  
— Я просто пришел тебя навестить. Прости, одной рукой неудобно чистить яблоки.  
Только сейчас Какаши заметил маленькую корзинку с фруктами на больничной тумбочке.  
— Не стоит, — Какаши отвел взгляд. — Чистить, я имею в виду.  
Данзо продолжал просто молча сидеть рядом и разглядывать Какаши, отчего тот чувствовал себя неловко и уже начал размышлять о том, что неплохо было бы снова отключиться.  
— Скажи, сколько жизней он подарил тебе?  
Внезапно Данзо уже не сидел, а стоял рядом с кроватью, возвышаясь над Какаши словно гора. Его пальцы опустились на лоб Какаши, отодвигая в сторону мешающие волосы, сместились влево, к виску.  
Какаши чувствовал прикосновения все ниже, и вот Данзо уже гладил его по левой щеке. За всем этим смысл вопроса не сразу дошел до Какаши.  
Шаринган. Он же уже выяснил для себя, что именно Данзо видит в нем.  
Что он ищет, что он хочет.  
— Величайшее богатство часто дается недостойным, — Данзо вдруг наклонился. Так низко, что еще щека соприкоснулась с щекой Какаши. — Ты не знаешь, как им распорядиться, но я знаю. Я расскажу тебе, так ты сможешь принести Конохе намного больше пользы.  
— Когда Учихи были живы, я не помню, чтобы кто-то из них состоял в Корне, — попытался пошутить Какаши, но тут же ощутил на свое плече сильную хватку.  
Он задел Данзо. Неизвестно чем, но задел.  
— Не то чтобы я не предлагал, — впервые Какаши видел у Данзо не улыбку или усмешку, а оскал. — Все могло бы быть иначе, если бы он согласился.  
— Он?  
Но Данзо уже отпустил Какаши и отстранился так же внезапно, как и подошел. Трость застучала по полу, когда он направился к двери.  
— Выздоравливайте, Какаши-сан.  
После его ухода Какаши дрочил долго и яростно, даже не заглядывая в книжку с любимыми порнографическими сценами. Он кончил бурно, как если бы занимался этим не один, а с партнером, а густой спермы вытекло так много, что он испачкал простыни, чего с ним давно не случалось.

Прошел год, а за ним еще, Данзо так и не спросил больше ничего и почти не появлялся на публике. Какаши иногда думал о нем, но лишь с отдаленным интересом, как о ком-то, кто мог бы стать приятелем, но, по стечению обстоятельств, так и не стал.  
Хотя кого он пытается обмануть, с Данзо невозможно стать ни друзьями, ни приятелями. Тигры по натуре одиночки.  
И было бы преуменьшением сказать, что Какаши сильно удивился, когда обнаружил Данзо у себя дома, вернувшись вечером с дежурного патрулирования.  
— Давно не виделись, — как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовал его Данзо, будто вовсе не он вломился в чужой дом.  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил Какаши. — Чем обязан?  
— Интересным новостям.  
— Таким интересным, что вы решили сразу же навестить меня? — Какаши усмехнулся.  
— Тебе хотят дать в ученики Учиху. Последнего из оставшихся.  
— Что ж, я не против. Если они смогут пройти вступительный экзамен, я их возьму. Чай? — он прошел мимо Данзо на кухню.  
— Я сказал, что спрошу тебя два раза, — Какаши замер, почувствовав чужое дыхание на своем загривке. Внутренняя сирена включилась и орала об опасности, но усилием воли Какаши не отпрыгнул, а остался на месте.  
Глупый, глупый пес, ты действительно думал, что тигр не придет за своей добычей?  
— И я спрашиваю, пойдешь со мной? Присягни мне, и вместе мы сможем изменить Коноху.  
— Если я буду исполнять учительские обязанности, то не смогу заниматься ничем другим, — заметил Какаши. И даже тон голоса вышел спокойным, ничуть не выдавая внутреннего волнения.  
— Это и будет твоим заданием, — прикосновение к загривку, словно Какаши нашкодивший щенок, которого Данзо собирался поднять его за шкирку и как следует наказать.  
— Вам нужен шаринган, — Какаши повернулся, оказываясь нос к носу с Данзо.  
— Нужно правильное воспитание. Сделаешь что-то неправильное — и рано или поздно тебе придется убить его.  
— И откуда вам знать, что именно тут будет правильным?  
Данзо сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся.  
— Как же ты похож на отца. Упрямый и идешь до конца, уверенный, что выдержишь что угодно, а потом окажется, что достаточно было самой малости, чтобы ты сломался.  
Какаши моргнул — и вот перед ним стоял уже не Данзо, а сам он, только без шрама, без шарингана и без маски.  
— Меня уже столько раз убили, — сказал этот Какаши. — Потому что у меня нет этого, — он протянул руку и дотронулся до левой щеки Какаши.  
Но Какаши перехватил его руку.  
— Пытаетесь унизить меня, господин Данзо?  
— О нет, — образ Какаши развеялся, и перед ним снова появился Данзо. Он прильнул ближе к Какаши и прошептал:  
— Если бы я хотел тебя унизить, то заставил бы мне отсосать. В Корне знают.  
— Это предложение должно показаться мне заманчивым? — холодно поинтересовался Какаши.  
— Мы оба уже знаем, что ты ответишь, — отмахнулся Данзо. — Но если ты вдруг передумаешь, мои двери всегда открыты.  
— А если бы у меня не было шарингана? — неожиданно для себя спросил Какаши, смотря в спину уходящему Данзо.  
Тот остановился, но не обернулся.  
— Когда я смотрю на шаринган, мне кажется, что это будет последнее, что я увижу перед смертью. Это… возбуждает.  
Данзо снова двинулся к двери.  
— Думаю, мы квиты. Я тоже не буду отвечать на твой вопрос.  
Какаши ничего не сказал, он только надеялся, что на этом все и закончится между ним и Данзо.  
Есть ответы, которые не нужны никому.

На этот раз Данзо появился как воплощенное продолжение несчастий, свалившихся на Коноху. Разрушенную, обезглавленную Коноху, в которой до сих пор подсчитывали убитых и собирали раненых.  
Самое время кому-то вроде Данзо выйти из тени.  
— Я говорил, что тебе придется это сделать. Надо было убить его, пока он еще не вырос, но мы оба знаем, что у тебя не хватило бы…  
— Духа? Смелости? — предположил Какаши. Он развернул письмо, которое протянул ему Данзо, и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. Новости не удивили его, но и не обрадовали: Саске Учиха официально объявлен подлежащим смертной казни за нападение на деревню Кумогакуре.  
— Жестокости. Но теперь ты можешь называть это справедливостью и долгом. Так ведь тебе будет легче?  
— Мне кажется, вы приписываете мне свои собственные мысли, господин Данзо, — Какаши аккуратно сложил письмо и положил его на стол.  
Он не ожидал нападения, поэтому никак не успел отреагировать. Удар тростью, и он оказался на полу, а Данзо возвышался над ним как неизбежный рок. Конец трости скользнул над лицом Какаши, зацепив маску, обнажая левую сторону его лица, ту, которую Какаши редко показывал кому-либо кроме врагов.  
— А может, это ты думаешь как я? Потому что… — голос Данзо понизился до шепота, а трость скользнула вдоль тела Какаши.  
— Мы слишком похожи? — ответил ему Какаши тоже шепотом, взглядом следя за тростью.  
— Я могу заставить тебя думать что угодно.  
— Нет, — Какаши усмехнулся и посмотрел на Данзо, чувствуя затылком твердый пол.  
— Тогда получается, ты сам хочешь этого. — Какаши резко вдохнул, почувствовав удар в пах. Довольно болезненный, он, тем не менее, нес в себе и нечто приятное. Какаши покосился вниз, чтобы увидеть, как заметно выпирает собственный член.  
В какой момент разговора, начавшегося с того, что Саске надо казнить, Какаши успел возбудиться?  
— Я хотел взять тебя с собой на собрание пяти каге, но вижу, что тебе лучше остаться здесь. Наглого мальчишку я убью сам, если он мне попадется.  
— Не боитесь? Возможно, шаринган будет последим, что вы увидите перед смертью, — не удержался Какаши от того, чтобы поддразнить Данзо, напомнив об их старом разговоре.  
Данзо бросил на Какаши быстрый взгляд через плечо. Показалось, или он на самом деле улыбнулся?  
— У нас в деревне все еще есть другие обладатели шарингана.  
Какаши закрыл глаза, выдыхая. Он не будет служить под началом Данзо. Пришла пора охоты на тигров.  
Наконец-то он нашел ответ.


End file.
